New Vs Old
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

It was Lindsay Monroe's first day on her new job, she was nervous as hell. Not only had she only just arrived in New York the day before but she was also starting back at the beginning, as a lab tech. Back in Lindsay's home town of Montana she had been one of the more successful CSI's, but she had personal issues, that meant she needed to get away. When she had mentioned these to her older cousin, Donald Flack, in email a few weeks ago he had insisted she come to New York and start a fresh, she could even stay with him. She had told him that there currently weren't any CSI jobs available in New York. After a few words with the boss in the New York Crime Lab Flack had managed to get Lindsay a job, only as a lab tech but with opportunities to work her way up. Now she hadn't wanted to start at the bottom but she had needed a new start so now here she was in her cousins apartment in the middle of New York. Flack had to start work the same time as Lindsay so had agreed to give her a lift .

They both arrived 10minutes before they had to and Flack insisted on walking her upstairs and showing her where to go. After Flack left Lindsay knocked on Mac's door and walked in when he signalled, she introduced herself and took the seat opposite him.

"Lindsay Monroe...out new lab tech correct?"

"That would be me"

"Well welcome to New York, Flack's spoken to me a lot about you and I've looked over your case files from Montana, there impressive I have to say"

"Thank you"

"Now you'll be starting off in the lab as a lab tech but as one of our CSI's is pregnant, very early on, she will be going on maternity leave in the next six months which may give you the chance to move up"

"Of course, thank you"

Whilst they were talking Aiden and Danny were down the corridor in there office, both watching Mac's.

"I dont see why we ave a new tech, there's too many already"

"Yeah but Aiden its gets our way done quicker for us"

"She looks just out of high school though"

"I heard from Adam, she's from some small country town"

"See now thats what I dont like, thinking she can come in here and take over"

Danny laughed at this, "Aiden she's only in Mac's office, not doing any harm"

"Well I dont like her"

**Okay so what do you think? Should I carry on? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay had been introduced to most of the lab techs and was working with Adam today, he was showing her the ropes and introducing her to everybody. So far she was impressing everybody, she hadn't told anybody she used to be a CSI. Adam and Lindsay were both laughing over a joke Adam had told when Aiden and Danny entered for the results to a case they were working. Danny smiled watching the two laugh before he interupted, "Hey Adam you got our results?"

"Yeah Danny we just finished them now, oh by the way Lindsay this is Danny and Aiden two of the detectives here in the Crime Lab"

Lindsay smiled at them both, "Hi"

Danny smiled back, "So your the country girl everybody's been talking about"

"All good I hope"

Aiden muttered under her breathe at this, although the other three all heard, "Yeah right"

Lindsay's smile disappeared and she looked at Aiden, "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Something you want to say to me?"

"No"

With that Aiden grabbed the results off Adam and stomped back out of the lab, Danny quickly behind her. He grabbed her arm in the corridor and spun her round, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing! I just dont think its right some little country girl coming in and everybody making a big fuss about it"

"Nobody's making a big fuss outta it Aiden, apart from you"

"Look are you coming to get our suspect or not"

Aiden and Danny met up with Flack after getting the suspect and were giving him a few minutes while they stood outside the interigation room, "So Flack you heard anything about our new lab tech"

Flack turned slightly and smiled, "Monroe? Yeah she's alright"

Aiden spun round quickly, "You know her name?"

"Yeah I spoke to her on the way in this morning"

"Well Aiden here dont like her"

"Why not?"

"Cause she's not from New York"

Meanwhile after Aiden and Danny had left Lindsay got back on with what she was doing, not saying another word. After another two hours Adam invited Lindsay to lunch with him and a few other lab techs, which she kindly refused, saying she already had plans.

Lindsay then made her way to grab her coat and made her way downstairs, where she met up with Flack and they left to go get pizza.

"So how's work so far?"

"Alright I guess, been working with Adam all morning, he's a bit weird but funny"

"Yeah, that's Adam, but everybody being nice?"

"Why what you going do, go up there and push them over if not?"

"Hey not fair! That was one time!"

By the time Lindsay got back to the lab rumours were already flying around about her 'lunch date' with Flack. She just laughed them off and told people it wasnt what they thought.

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

By now Lindsay had been working at the lab for a little over a week, she didn't get on with most of the female lab techs and she kept a distant from most of the male lab techs. Everybody knew her and Flack were close, but neither had told anybody they were related. She spoke to Danny a few times but after a long conversation with Aiden a few days ago he had started to keep his distant, friends coming first. Aiden had it in for Lindsay and nobody dared to ask why, although Lindsay didn't seem bothered by it anymore. She just got on with her work and kept her head down.

Lindsay was sat in the break room with Adam, the only person she seemed to have a proper conversation with.

"So Lindsay I been meaning to ask, what's the deal with you and Flack? You dating?"

"What! No ewww, he's like family to me"

"Okay...just you seem really close and apart from me and Mac he's the only guy you actually seem to speak to"

"Me and Flack go way back, he's always be there for me, knows everything about me"

"Okay..."

Both just smiled as Danny came in, "Hey dont stop on my account"

"Hey Danny, we were just discussing Lindsay and Flack"

"Oi, I am here you know"

"Like I could forget"

Danny sat on the same table as them with his coffee, "So there is a you and Flack"

"No were just friends, what is it with you lot? Your worse than women with your gossip"

"Okay, well that cleared that up, just I seen he gave you a lift today"

"He gives me a lift everybody, we live in the same apartment block"

"Makes sense, So Lindsay you from Montana ya?"

"Yeah"

"And why'd you leave?"

"Just needed a fresh start"

"You work in the Crime Lab there?"

"Kind of"

"Whats kind of?"

"I was one of there lead CSI's"

Danny and Adam both stared open eyed at her now, Danny was the first to recover enough to speak, "And you moved for a job as a lab tech, why"

"Told you, needed a fresh start"

Lindsay got up and threw her rubbish in the bin, "I best get back to work"

A little while later Danny walked into Aiden's office and sat on the couch, "You okay there Messer?"

"Lindsay used to be a lead CSI's"

"And?"

"And she left to be a lab tech here"

"Well maybe she should go back"

"Aiden what is your problem?"

"There's just something about her"

"Well what is that something?"

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmm will she tell him? Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay got the subway to work, it was the first day her and Flack both had off, she wasnt looking forward to it either. Flack was spending the day with Danny as they were both off and Adam was off as well, which meant the three people who actually spoke to Lindsay weren't going to be there. Her day wasn't going great either, being her first time getting the subway Lindsay got on the wrong train, making her late for work. Which then resulted in her results being done late and Aiden moaning about this little fact, so by lunch Lindsay was ready for a break. She walked into the break room and poured herself some coffee, as she sat down and tasted it she spat it back out, gravy. She looked across the hall and saw a few of the female lab techs laughing. She rolled her eyes and got up, pouring away the gravy and what was left of it out of the pot, she made a fresh lot and sat down, to find her cell phone missing. She walked back to where she made the coffee and it wasn't there, turning back round she saw it was back on the table and the same lab techs from before still watching. Fed up with this Lindsay grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, bumping straight into Aiden, who was entering the break room and spilling coffee all over them both.

"Aiden I am so sorry"

"And this is why a country girl should stay in the country"

Aiden then stormed off into the locker room to get changed. Lindsay slowly following to also get changed, feeling eyes on her as she went. Lindsay walked to her locker and got her fresh pair of clothes and her shower stuff. She then shut her locker and went for a shower, which felt so good after the morning she had had. As she was finished Lindsay reached up to get her towel, to find that gone, THEY must have taken it. She sank down onto the floor and hugged her legs close, letting the tears she had been holding in all day fall.

Meanwhile Flack and Danny were having a great day, watching games and eating pizza. Danny went to go to the toilet and on his way went by the spare room, noticing clothes were about in there he opened the door fully and walked in. On the bedside table was a photo, Danny walked over and picked it up, it was a photo of Flack and his sister, Sam, Lindsay and three other boys who looked just like Lindsay.

Danny took the photo and walked back into the living room, "Hey Flack how'd you know Lindsay?"

Flack turned round to answer his friend when he saw the photo in his hand, "Have you been snooping?"

"No but how'd you know Lindsay? And why is she obviously staying here? I mean your obviously not together with her or she'd be in your room but your closer than friends"

Flack sighed and sat back down, "You can't tell anybody, she don't want anybody treating her any different"

"Okay..."

"She's my little cousin"

**Not fair on Lindsay this chapter but wanted to show how much she wasn't wanted :( Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Danny couldn't believe it, he had been thinking of many reasons why Flack and Lindsay were close but this was not one of them, "Seriously?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"True"

"Anyway she finishes soon so I'm meeting her from work, want a ride home?"

"Yeah sure why not"

Meanwhile, Stella made her way into the locker room, she saw a towel lying on one of the benches and shrugged, she was just about to leave when she heard crying coming from one of the showers, slowly she walked over, "Hello?"

Lindsay heard her but didn't reply.

"Who's in there?"

By now Lindsay was starting to get cold so she slowly stood, "Stella? Is that you?"

"Lindsay? Are you okay? I thought I heard crying"

"No I'm fine but kind of misplaced my towel, could you find it me please?"

"Sure, just be a minute" Stella knew by the fact Lindsay didn't know where it was that she hadn't misplaced it, but decided against asking her about it. After a minute Stella passed the towel over to Lindsay and main her way back into the main locker room, as a boss and also a friend she wanted to make sure Lindsay was okay.

After a few minutes Lindsay came back out and opened her locker, grabbing her brush, finally looking at Stella, "Thanks for that Stella"

"Its okay really, but remember if you ever need a friend or somebody to talk to, I'm always here. I know how hard it can be to try and fit in, especially as a lab tech."

"Thanks Stella, but all is fine"

Lindsay then put her stuff back in her locker and left the locker room, now noticing she only had 10minutes left of her shift due to being stuck in the shower and to make things worse an angry looking Aiden was on her way over, "Done skiving now? I needed my results like an hour ago country girl!"

"Sorry, I'll go do them now"

"About time"

Lindsay walked into the trace lab and saw the techs from earlier trying not to left, she wanted so much to say something but knew she couldn't risk her job, they weren't worth it.

After waiting outside the lab for half an our Flack walked in and saw Lindsay doing something in Trace, "Hey you do know your shift finished half hour ago?"

"I know but these results need doing like an hour ago Flack"

"Okay, I'll be in the break room"

"No its okay just go home, I'll catch the train, give me some time to think"

"You sure?"

"Yeah go"

"Okay but I want pizza for my trip out here"

"Deal"

**Reviewsssssssss :D and I might add some DL in the next chapter hehe xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a while been packing for my holidays :) and last night my bf brought me seasons 1 to 5 of CSI: New York :D So happy think a Carmine Giovinazzo marathon in order :D Anyway on with the story...**

Lindsay left the lab an hour after Flack had already gone, she had finished the results and Aiden had given her another job, she swore back in Montana she had never treated any of the lab techs this bad. It was raining really bad when she left but instead of going straight to the subway Lindsay decided to walk home, hoping the rain would clear her mind. She had been walking for about half an hour when she realised she was officially lost. She moved into the closest bar to get herself a drink, it was a bit smoky and dark looking but would be the perfect place to not know anybody, or so she thought. She got to the bar and ordered a beer and shot of tequila, she was in her own little world until she heard the fakest high pitched laugh ever, she turned and spotted a leggy fake blonde laughing at something her date had said. Lindsay rolled her eyes and went back to her drink, until she heard blondies date order there drinks, she turned her head again quick, "Messer?"

Danny turned at his name and smiled when he saw Lindsay, the smile disappeared when he took in her appearance, "Linds hey!"

The girl Danny was with sat huffing and puffing as Danny made her way closer to Lindsay, "Look at you Linds, you must be freezing"

"Noooo, 4shots of tequila and some beer warmed me up"

Danny looked into her eyes now and saw the hurt, he sat on the stool next to her, "Wanna talk about it?"

"I cant"

"Why not?"

"Because they'll know...and make it worse"

"Who Linds? Make what worse?"

Lindsay downed another shot she had ordered before Danny arrived and drank some of her beer straight after, "The devils...the torture"

Danny frowned, being so petite the alcohol had obviously gone to her head, "You know after I left Montana I figured my life would be better, I wouldnt get hurt anymore"

"Lindsay is somebody hurting you?"

"Everybody hurts Dannnnnnnnnny"

"Right I think we need to get you home"

"Nooooooooooo I cant go home, Flack wont like it"

"So where you gonna sleep"

Lindsay thought for a minute, "I dont know"

"Okay you can stop at mine"

"Noooooooo, you not my type"

Danny laughed and helped her up, "Your not mine either Montana"

"Noooooo Lindsay my name not Montana, thats where I'm from"

Danny laughed and called a cab when they got outside before texting Flack on Lindsay's phone to say she wouldnt be home and would explain tomorrow, he smiled when Lindsay then layed her head on his chair and closed her eyes.

**Reviewsssssssssssssss :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Danny slept on the sofa that night and the next morning got Lindsay a glass of water and a couple of asprin, he walked into his bedroom to find her still asleep, her small body sprung out asleep his bed taking most the bed up. He put the water and asprin down and went to make breakfast.

Half and hour later Lindsay woke with the biggest headache, she reached out grabbing the water and asprin, then took in where she was. She didnt know the room and sat up alarmed, it took her a few minutes before last night came back to her, seeing Danny in the bar and getting into a cab with him, everything was still fuzzy but she knew he would have taken her home, so where was she? Slowly she got up and made her way to the bedroom door, peeking out and spotting Danny sat on the couch watching the morning news, she must be at his place. Going back into the room she sorted her hair and took some make up out of her bag, she at least needed to look human.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bedroom and Danny smiled up at her as she sat down on the chair, "How you feeling?"

"I'm so sorry Danny, I feel like such an idiot"

Danny turned and looked at her properly, she was wearing one of his shirts, as her clothes were still drying from the rain and where he had washed them, "Dont be silly I'm just glad it was me that you bumped into and not some random guy"

"Thank you for everything"

"Its okay Linds really, do you remember much of last night?"

"I remember seeing you in the bar...oh god I ruined your date!"

"Nooooo you helped me! I couldnt get her to shut up, do you remember what you told me?"

"No?" Lindsay looked really confused now.

"Lindsay who's hurting you?"

"What? Nobodys hurting me"

"But you said last night..."

"Forget it Messer! Just forget it"

Lindsay got up and grabbed her stuff off the chair where they were drying, she stormed back into his bedroom to get changed, when she came back out she made a beeline for the front door, Danny chasing after her now. As she opened the door they both came face to face with none other than...

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmm :D Reviews xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay got up and grabbed her stuff off the chair where they were drying, she stormed back into his bedroom to get changed, when she came back out she made a beeline for the front door, Danny chasing after her now. As she opened the door they both came face to face with none other than Aiden.

Aiden stood there shocked, looking between Lindsay and Danny, she was about to say something when Lindsay pushed past and ran down the corridor and through the doors to the stairs, she turned her attention back to Danny and smiled, "Just wanted to see if you wanted a lift to the lab?"

"And you couldn't have rang?"

"I could have, but I'm glad I didn't"

She followed him into the apartment, still smiling, "So you bedded the little country girl"

"No I didn't, she was just a bit down yesterday so I invited her over to talk"

"Yeah right"

Lindsay grabbed a cab after leaving Dannys and made her way back to Flack's, she knew he would be at work already and that she should be but she needed a shower and to change first. She got to the top of the stairs and opened the door, but was shocked to see Flack on the couch, "Don...I thought you'd be at work already?"

Flack got up and walked over, "I was worried, come on where was you?"

"Just with a friend"

"News flash Lindsay since you've moved here you haven't gone out with friends nor talked about any"

"You know what Don! Its none of your business!"

"It is my business! I don't want you to get hurt again, that's why you moved here to get a fresh start and now your going out drinking by yourself!"

"I didn't go out drinking!"

"Yes you have! I could smell it as soon as you walked through the door!"

Lindsay smacked Flack round the face and stormed off for a shower, leaving him stood there shocked, he shouted after her that he was going to work and would talk later when they both calmed down.

Lindsay slammed the bathroom door shut, sank to the floor and cried. She heard Flack leave but couldn't bring herself to answer him when he spoke, she wiped her eyes and rang Mac, explaining she wasn't feeling too good and wouldn't be in today.

**Reviews :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Danny arrived at work with Aiden about the same time as Flack arrived, Aiden not taking the grin off of her face the whole time, "Hey Danny, Aiden!"

"Hey Flack, thought you started an hour ago?"

"Yeah I got delayed so gonna make it up tonight, how'd your date go last night? Mindy was it?"

At this Aiden couldn't help it any longer and started laughing, both men looked confused, "Flack...where's Lindsay? I need to speak with her"

"I don't think she'd coming in today, she wasn't feeling too good this morning"

Aiden walked off smiling whilst Danny and Flack went into Danny's office talking about Danny's date. All he said was it didn't work out because a friend needed his help.

Aiden sat in the break room with her laptop out, she knew after this morning something had seriously been up with Lindsay and although she didn't like her she knew it had to be big for her to act like that and even Aiden was worried. She was just about to do some research into Lindsay's past when she got called out to a crime scene, a 25year old woman beaten to death and raped. These were the kind of crimes she hated, they were made up of pure hate. Unlucky for her there didn't seem to be any evidence last behind by whoever had done it, they had used a condom and taken it with them.

Danny got out his phone and sent a text to Lindsay,

_Hey its Danny, sorry about earlier. Hope you feeling okay xx_

He only waited a few minutes before he got a reply

_Its okay, sorry for storming off like that. Thank you for last night. L xx_

He smiled at the text and went back to his work before he got called out to a crime scene with Hawkes, the scene matched Aiden's exactly.

Mac and Stella both got scenes that day, both matching everybody else's.

They all knew one thing, they were connected and there would be more.

**Right im not proud of the ending to this chapter but its setting up what still to come and is important, anyway Reviewssssssssssss :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

That evening Flack was really late home from work but knew he and Lindsay would need to sort out there fight, He stopped by the pizza place on his way home and made his way up to the apartment. Once inside he noticed all the lights off, he could just see Lindsay stood by the window, staring out to the city, "Hey"

She turned slowly and smiled, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier"

"Me too, your my favourite cousin, I hate arguing with you"

"I know and I am sorry"

"Its just after Alec..."

"I know, I was safe, drunk but safe"

"Drunk and safe don't really fit in the same sentence Linds"

By this time they were both sat on the couch and Lindsay bit into her pizza, "This is good"

"Don't change the subject"

"Okay I'm sorry, on the way home I went for a drink but before I knew it I could barely even stand"

"Not exactly what I like to hear"

"I bumped into Danny"

"Messer?"

"Yeah he was on some date but saw the state I was in and let me crash at his, it was all innocent, he slept on the couch"

Flack sat thinking for a few minutes then smiled, "Thats okay I guess"

"Then Aiden turned up this morning"

"Fair enough, Aiden's nice"

"If you say so"

"What?"

"Nothing its just I don't seemed to have clicked with her is all"

"She is hard work"

Both Flack and Lindsay continued to talk about what for a while. Flack explaining that Aiden Danny and Adam had all asked about her, or so he had heard. Lindsay then explained she would be back tomorrow she just needed today to get herself back together, which he understood.

The following day Lindsay was putting her stuff in her locker when Aiden walked into the locker room, "Hi Lindsay"

Lindsay turned and eyed Aiden slowly, "Hi"

Aiden walked over and sat on the bench next to Lindsay's locker, "Look I'll be honest with you Lindsay, your not my favourite person, I dont think I even like you but I'm willing to accept you here"

"Okay" Lindsay then shut her locker and left the locker room, going to help Adam with some evidence, there was lots now all three cases were one. Danny Hawkes and Stella were all at different crime scenes, two of which were rape and killings.

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay was called into Mac's office first thing the following day, she sat down quietly but felt very nervous, was it because of her day off the other day.

Mac looked up from what he was reading, "Lindsay you remember when I took you on I said there may be chance to move up in the lab?"

"I remember"

"Well Detective Smith is transferring to Miami next week and before I put an advertisement out for another CSI I thought you might be interested?"

Lindsay smiled and could barely hide her excitement, "You serious? I would love to Mac!"

"Thats good then, you will be working in the lab as usual for the rest of the week but come Monday you start your new position, so I expect to see you bright and early to get your badge and gun"

Lindsay smiled and made her way out of Mac's office, practically bouncing. She didn't even notice Danny until she ran straight into him, he grabbed her arms to steady her laughing, "Alright there Montana?"

"Montana? You know what forget it...nobody can ruin my mood"

Danny started laughing, "And whats got you in such a good mood?"

"Mac did...and Detective Smith"

"Okayyyyy... why?"

"Detective Smith is transferring to Miami next week and Mac just offered me her job"

Danny smiled, "Serious? Linds thats great!" He pulled her into a hug, both laughing.

**Okay another short chapter but it order for my idea to come out Lindsay needs to work in the field some.**

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay had been working as a CSI for about a month already, Mac had assigned her to Danny's office instead of Aiden now, so that somebody could keep an eye on her, although he denied this way the reason. But Lindsay didn't mind, her and Danny had gotten quite close in the last month, him and Flack had taken Lindsay for drinks to celebrate and since then Lindsay and Danny had formed a friendship. Lindsay had moved out of Flack's apartment and gotten her own, a bit closer to the lab and with more room. The female lab techs still tried to get to her, but Lindsay was always too busy to care and when she did have time she gave them the hardest tasks to complete. Aiden still didn't talk to Lindsay much but wasn't trying to get in her way. Lindsay and Stella had been shopping a few times with Flack's new love interest and partner Jessica Angell. So all in all life was good.

Lindsay and Danny made there way to yet another rape and killing crime scene, it appeared to be the same MO so same suspect, problem was they didn't have any clues, this guy was good and them now had 10victims in just over a month. Lindsay bent down to take some pictures of the young woman, "I think I got a hair Danny"

Danny walked over and bent down next to Lindsay, leaning over her shoulder, "Let's hope we hit the jackpot this time Montana"

Lindsay smiled at her given nickname and put the hair into an evidence envelope, "You know I got my appointment later so you okay taking the evidence back?"

"Yeah course, whats it for?"

"Just a check up, nothing to worry about"

Later that day Lindsay headed off for her appointment and Danny took the evidence back to the lab, he was talking with Flack and Aiden while Adam was running the hair that Lindsay had found through DNA, "You know I think we should go for drinks tonight Flack, its Adam's birthday after all"

"Yeah I'll tell him when I see him"

"No need here he comes"

Adam walked into the lab and smiled, "You okay guys?"

"Yeah drinks tonight for you birthday Adam?"

"Might have you rein check, I got a hit off that hair Lindsay found"

"And?"

"Came back to an Alec Bolton from Bozeman, Montana"

Danny and Aiden looked confused while Flack looked like he was gonna be sick, although Danny spoke first, "What's he in the system for?"

Danny and Aiden looked at Adam for the answer but Flack got there first, "Abuse on his wife"

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I know is wife, and so do you"

Danny and Adam looked confused, Aiden clicked first, "Lindsay's married?"

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm Reviews :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Flack sat down on the nearest school, Danny sat opposite him and looked his friend directly in the eyes, "Flack you gotta talk to us! Tell us everything you know of this guy"

"I've never met him, only know him and Linds met in college, was quick into marriage and he couldn't hack her job, about 2 years ago she started ringing me most weeks crying, he would hit her for the most simple things, if she was home after him, if she wasn't in the mood for well you know...then she came to visit about a year ago and I saw first hand what he had done to her, she tried to hide it. She tried make up and everything, I noticed the black eye straight away but didn't say anything...hoped she would come to me I guess but we went out one night and some guy bumped into her...I've never seen her look so scared...I'll never get that image out of my mind...most of her body was bruised. I tried to get her to stay but she went back, I didn't hear anything of her until she rang me 5months ago...he...he forced himself onto her when she said no...she could barely say a word so I spoke to Mac and got her transferred here, she said she would send him the forms for a divorce, but she's never talked about him since she moved here...Its gonna kill her to know he's here"

Everybody sat there shocked for a moment, nobody knew what to say. Aiden felt horrible, she had bullied Lindsay and helped the lab techs to bully her when all the time she had ran from a bully, was brave enough to pick up and leave, to start a fresh. Adam found his voice after a few minutes, "We have to get in touch with Lindsay and let her know whats going on"

Aiden stood up, "I'll go...she's gone to the clinic for a check up, no way she will want any guys turning up."

All the guys agreed and Aiden left, promising to bring Lindsay straight back to the lab, Flack went to put an alert out for Alec. Adam went to tell Mac the news whilst Danny got called out to another crime scene.

Danny got to the crime scene and spotted Jessica Angell talking to a couple of people, he walked over confused as all he saw was a blood pool, "Hey Angell! Where's the vic? Don't tell me ME been already"

Jess walked over to him, "That's what I was just trying to figure out, witness says she saw a woman come out the alley all bloodied up, they went to help but she pushed by and got into a cab, they noticed she had a gun so didn't try again. They then went into the alley thinking maybe she had hurt somebody to see a guy running away and a pool of blood."

"Now that's weird, you notified the hospitals?"

"Yeah just waiting on a reply, now go do your magic Messer"

Jess then got a phone call and walked off to take it, she walked back over to Danny, "I'm off to Mercy, woman matching our vics description just checked herself in"

"Okay let me know what you got yeah?"

Meanwhile Aiden got to the clinic and waited outside for 10 minutes before going in and asking reception if Lindsay was about done, she flashed her badge so they informed her Lindsay hadn't arrived for her appointment. Aiden left the clinic and tried Lindsay's phone, not getting an answer she tried Mac's and filled him in, being told to go join Adam back at the lab to try find some information on Alec.

Jess eventually made it to the hospital half an hour later, traffic was horrible at this time of day. She spoke to reception who informed her on arriving the vic had passed out and they weren't able to get ID but that Jess could go in and see her, currently in recovery. Jess couldn't believe her eyes when she walked in and spotted Lindsay laying there. The nurse had informed her Lindsay had some broken ribs and a lot of bruising. They had taken a rape kit but were waiting of results but other than that Lindsay would be fine, they were just waiting for her to come round.

**Dum dum dummmmm, what you think? Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Jess stepped back from the room and stood in the corridor, trying to take it all in, she pulled out her phone and dialled Mac's number.

_"Taylor"_

"Mac it's me"

_"Angell, are you okay? You with the victim?"_

"Its Lindsay...Mac our victim is Lindsay"

_"What? Lindsay as in Lindsay Monroe?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Okay I'm sending Stella over and Flack when he gets back up here"_

"Okay"

Jess put her phone back in her pocket and approached Lindsay's room, she noticed Lindsay was awake and trying to sit up now, so entered and helped her sit, neither saying a word. Jess then sat down next to Lindsay and waited for her to speak first, "How did you know I was here?"

"Witness reported the incident and said you got in a cab, I came here and the nurses told me where you were"

"Okay"

"Lindsay you should have waited for us"

"I couldn't, he's already taken so much from me in the past, I couldn't go from the humiliation"

"Lindsay there is nothing to be humiliated about"

"There is...he...he raped me Jess, again and I was powerless to fight back"

Lindsay had to choke back tears as she spoke.

"So it was Alec?"

"You know about Alec?"

"Yeah...it's him that has been doing the rape and murders"

"Oh my gosh...that could have been me"

"Linds how did you manage to get away from him?"

"I kept thinking about all the times he had hurt me and I couldn't let him get away with it again...I nearly shot him, I tried but he threw my gun, I got it as I ran, he used to hit me before we got married you know? But I actually believed I deserved it, that he had good reason...how pathetic does that make me"

"You aren't pathetic Linds, he knew what he was doing, getting into your mind like that, you can't blame yourself"

Lindsay started to cry again and Jess got up, sitting on the bed next to her and held her to cry.

**Right just a little one tonight :) Updated so much today lol will update again in the morning if I get reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay was sat in the hospital bed talking with Stella and Jess, Aiden was also there but didn't say much, when Flack came bursting through the doors and pulled her straight into a hug. Jess being the only one out of the other women to know they were cousins was the only one not confused. Lindsay smiled and pushed Flack away from her, "I wont be able to breathe if you keep doing that"

Flack smiled and sat on the bed next to her, "It was Alec?"

"Yeah, please don't make me retell the story again, Jess has already taken my statement"

Flack took her hand in his, "You know your mums gonna want to know"

"Urgh...she can wait til I'm out of here though"

Stella looked at Aiden both equally confused. Both of them plus Jess left and Stella turned straight to Jess when the door was closed, "What the hell? That wasn't a friend hug"

"There cousins"

"Seriously? Lindsay and Flack? Well I never seen that one coming"

Later that night everybody had left and Lindsay was sat watching FRIENDS on the television, she didn't even hear when somebody knocked on the door until she heard them clearing there voice, she turned and a look of shock graced her face...

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmm who is it? Reviewssssssss :D xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

After the initial shock Lindsay smiled as Danny made his way over to her bedside, "Hey"

"Hey how you doin?"

"Been better but getting there"

"Good, that's good"

"You never came by earlier"

"Yeah sorry bout that, I was working the evidence from your...your attack"

"Okay, well I guess somebody had to do it"

"Linds why didn't you tell any of us"

"I did, kind of..."

"When you stopped over? You meant Alec?"

"Yeah, I knew he'd find me at some point"

"Well Flack's got him in custody at the moment, he was staying at a motel not too far away"

"That's good then"

Danny leaned forward and took her hand in his, "I'm so sorry for all of this Linds, you don't deserve it"

"It's okay Danny really"

"Linds he had photos of you...at your apartment, at work..."

"I can't go back there then"

"You could...maybe stay with me? I mean you've stayed before"

"Are you serious?"

"Only if you want to"

"That would be nice"

Both smiled at each other and Lindsay started to get tired, "Go to sleep Linds"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"If that's what you want"

"I do" They were her final words before she fell asleep completely, Danny smiled and made himself comfy in the hospital chair, it took only a few minutes before he too fell asleep, head resting on her bed.

Lindsay awoke the next morning and smiled down at Danny, his head still resting on her bed and his hand still holding hers. She watched him for about 5 minutes before the need for the toilet got too much and she withdrew her hand from his before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Danny awoke to find Lindsay gone, he got up and looked around quick, paniced but calmed when he heard the toilet flush, he sat back down and waited for her to come back in then he helped her back into the bed, "Morning"

"Morning, you stayed then?"

"I said I would didn't I"

"Very true, thank you Danny"

"What for?"

"Your always there when I need somebody"

"I try my best"

**A little bit of DL there :D Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay was allowed to go home 3 days later, she had told Flack that she would be staying at Dannys, but relaxed when she reminded him she had originally moved out to give him and Jess space and she wasn't about to move back in now. So here she was sat on the couch in Dannys apartment while he was at work, she heard a knock on the door and walked over, not looking to see who it was because she knew Alec hadn't been granted bail, she opened the door and came face to face with the blonde from the bar the other week, Mindy, "Hi"

Mindy looked at the girl shocked, what was she doing in HER boyfriends apartment and only in sweats, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lindsay, you are?"

"I'm Mindy, Dannys girlfriend, what are YOU doing here?"

"Dannys at work actually Mindy, maybe you should come back later?"

"I don't think so! I want answers now, your that tramp from the bar the other month!"

"Firstly I'm not a tramp and secondly I think you should take this up with your boyfriend!"

Lindsay shut the door in Mindy's face and sat back on the couch, willing the tears not to come. She knew it could only be a stupid crush but she actually thought there was a spark between herself and Danny but now she found out he was just like all the other guys, getting what he could.

Danny arrived back at his apartment later that evening, he had 15 missed calls off Mindy, he really needed to change his number, he had been out with her once and left her half way through to take Lindsay home, why wouldn't she get the hint. When he thought of Lindsay he smiled, she was different to all the other girls he spent time with, she made him laugh without even trying. He opened the door to his apartment and made his way to the kitchen with the take away he had gotten on the way home, "Linds I got Mexican! I hope that's okay!"

He smiled as he heard Lindsay approach but his smile faded with the look that graced her face and the tear stains her could make out, he dropped what he was doing and walked over to her, "Lindsay are you okay?"

He took her arm and directed her to the chairs at the table, seating them both, "Your girlfriend came by today"

"What? Who? Linds I don't have a girlfriend"

"Mindy is it?"

"Mindy? Lindsay she's like my super stalker, I didn't even finish one date with her"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am" As he spoke he wiped the tears that she tried to blink away, he eyes never leaving hers.

**Awww I love my DLness :D Reviewssssssssssss :D xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Alec Bolton was a piece of work! Mac couldn't believe it, when they had found him in his motel room he just smiled as they took the photo of Lindsay off of him so they could cuff him. All he had said since then was that he would only talk to Lindsay and nobody else.

He knew Lindsay would be coming in later, she had insisted she at least be able to do desk work and he was letting her, on part time hours.

He was sat in his office wondering what to do, he didn't want Lindsay to ever have to face Alec again but they needed his statement.

Lindsay and Danny made there way up to the lab, both were extremely happy. After the mention of Mindy the other night they had had a heart to heart and agreed that once Lindsay was healed and home they would start going on dates, they wanted to take things slow between them but neither could deny the spark between them anymore. They were going to keep it a secret at the moment, knowing Flack wouldn't be very happy. Lindsay had also started proceedings for a divorce to Alec, he had tried to ruin her life, even raped her again but she wasn't going to let him get to her. She was alive and was going to make the most of her life. She had been to see a councellor a few times and didn't need to go back unless she really needed somebody to talk to.

Lindsay made her way to Mac's office, just to let him know she was starting her 4hour shift, still not happy about it but just glad to be back. Mac smiles as she enters, "Lindsay hi"

"Hi Mac, Im just on my way to my office thought would let you know i'm starting my 4 hours"

"Lindsay you don't have to do that but now your here take a seat"

She sat down looking nervous, "We have Alec in custody"

"Yeah Danny told me"

"He won't talk"

"That doesn't surprise me"

"He said he will only talk with you, now I know this isn't ideal and I don''t want you to do it but I thought you should know"

"I'll do it"

"Excuse me?"

"Call it closure, he needs to know that he hasn't ruined me"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll get Stella to go with you"

"Actually Mac...can Danny come with?"

Mac smiled, he had a feeling them two had got close, "Of course"

**Next chapter Lindsay confronts Alec, with Danny by her side but only if I get reviewssssssssssss :D xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Lindsay is new at the lab, as a lab tech not full CSI. She was a CSI back in Montana. Flack is Lindsays older cousin, by 3years. Danny Flack and Aiden are all close. Aiden takes an instant dislike to Lindsay, What will Danny do?**

Lindsay and Danny were stood outside the room, watching Alec. He looked so little but yet so smug all at once, Danny took Lindsay's hand in his and looked over at her, "You don't have to do this you know"

"But I do Danny, for closure"

She looked at im and gave him a weak smile, "Looking at him now I can see the evil in him, how I ever fell for him is beyond me"

"You were young"

"I was stupid, I believed in fairy tales"

"Fairy tales do exist you just have to find your prince charming"

Lindsay looked Danny directly in the eyes and smiled, "I think I might have"

"Come on Cinderella let's get this over with so you can go home and rest"

"You really are such the prince charming"

Both smiled for a minute before putting on there game faces and entering the interigation room. Alec looked up and smiled when he layed his eyes on Lindsay, although the disappeared when he saw Danny, "What's he doing here?"

Lindsay and Danny sat down, "You didn't honestly think I would come in here alone did you?"

"I don't want him here"

"Well I do, now tell me Alec why? Why did you kill all of those women?"

"I had to see you Lindsay, I love you so much"

"Why did you kill all those women?"

"To see you, when I killed the first two you weren't there so I had to do more and then when you came to the crime scenes I just couldn't get enough of seeing you"

"So you killed the women to get a glipse of me?"

"Yes"

"Why not just come see me?"

"I was taking my time, we parted on bad terms so I took my time and when I saw you walking by that alleyway I knew I had to have you, to make love to you one more time at least"

"That wasn't love that was rape!"

"You call it rape I call it love, I got what I wanted"

"You got what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I got you, to ruin your life again! Your never safe Lindsay don't you get that yet!"

Danny took Lindsay's hand under the table as he felt e tense slightly, "You haven't won Alec because you raping me, it made me live my life and give love another chance! So thank you"

Lindsay let go of Danny's hand and stood up, both leaving Alec behind. As soon as they got outside Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug and she cried, "Take me home?"

"Anything"

**Righttt I'm leaving it there but have an idea for a sequel :D Reviewssssssss :D**

**Clare xoxox**


End file.
